villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mr. X (Streets of Rage)
Mr. X (in Japanese: ミスターエックス) is the main antagonist of the Streets of Rage series of beat-'em-up video games by Sega. Biography ''Streets of Rage'' Mr. X is the enigmatic leader of The Syndicate, but his past and true identity are a complete mystery. The Syndicate have taken over the unnamed city where the game takes place, having bribed all authorities and even the police force. Three police officers, Adam Hunter, Axel Stone and Blaze Fielding, give up their badges, deciding to take on the Syndicate by themselves, with the only help coming from a fellow policeman who did not accept the Syndicate's bribery. They beat all of the Syndicate's thugs, confronting Mr. X in his mansion. He initially offers them a position within the Syndicate, but upon their refusal confronts them, ending defeated and with his reign of terror over. ''Streets of Rage 2'' A year has passed since the fall of Mr. X and his Syndicate, and the city was at peace. Suddenly Axel and Blaze are called by Adam's brother Eddie "Skate" Hunter, who tell them his brother have been kidnapped. They soon find out Mr. X is back and seeking revenge upon them, having kidnapped Adam and sent his henchmen to weak havoc in the city again. Axel and Blaze are then joined by Skate and Adam's friend Max Thunder, deciding to once again take on the evil crime lord. They confront Mr. X on his secret island, as he sends his top henchman Shiva to take on the heroes. As Shiva is defeated, Mr. X decides to fight, in the same way he did in the first game. He is once again defeated, this time being apparently killed. ''Streets of Rage 3''/''Bare Knuckle 3'' The storyline in the Japanese and American versions of the game are completely different. In both versions, however, Mr. X appears in the same manner, having been reduced to a mere brain inside a vial with liquid. In the American version of the game Streets of Rage 3, Mr. X founds the RoboCy Corporation, which serves as a front for the Syndicate's operations. With the help of a scientist called Dr. Dahm, he starts creating robot duplicates to replace all authorities in the city, while at the same time placing bombs throughout the city to keep the police force busy, and restructuring the Syndicate as Neo-Chaos. A RoboCy researcher called Dr. Zan discovers Mr. X plans and decides to join forces with Axel, Blaze, and Skate to stop Mr. X's plans. In the Japanese version of the game Bare Knuckle 3, the Syndicate managed to get hold of a large quantity of a radioactive element called Rakushin. Intending to spark a global scale war and profit by smuggling the material, Mr. X orders the kidnapping of General Petrov, who was against the use of the Rakushin, and sends Shiva disguised as the general to start the war, while he places bombs full of Rakushin all over the globe. Axel, Blaze and Skate are contacted by Dr. Zan, who reveals Mr. X's plot to them. When the heroes rescue General Petrov he reveals Dr. Zan is actually the creator of Rakushin, though he never intended for his discovery to be used for evil purposes. In both storylines, Mr. X is confronted in a secret factory, where he activates his bombs and sends a robot to fight them. After the robot is destroyed, the vial where Mr. X's brain was shatters, killing him for good, and the bombs are thankfully disarmed in time before detonating. In other media ''SEGA Heroes'' Mr. X appears as one of the four currently playable Streets of Rage characters in SEGA Heroes. Gallery MrXSoR.jpg Trivia *In Streets of Rage 3, Mr. X was replaced by a robotic replica of himself named Robot X. *Erroneously, in the first Streets of Rage, Mr. X refers to Blaze as a male. Category:Crime Lord Category:Game Bosses Category:Beat'em Up Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Fighters Category:Criminals Category:Kidnapper Category:Nameless Category:Enigmatic Category:Terrorists Category:Neutral Evil Category:Charismatic Category:Deceased Category:Arrogant Category:Greedy Category:Sophisticated Category:Egotist Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Control Freaks Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Mastermind Category:Nemesis Category:Vengeful Category:Opportunists Category:Provoker Category:Crossover Villains